The Residence of Evil
by Imdawg
Summary: Who remembers how it was in Highschool? For most of us it was an awkward time. Anyway the story of Resident Evil is one of intrigue and the characters are compiling and that sparked my interest, meet the main characters as they are placed in that most awkward of situations, Highschool, well enjoy and please review as I always like to see what other people think of my work


The Residence of Evil

a Resident Evil Fanfic

Disclaimer: Capcom has the exclusive rights to Resident Evil, I own nothing just my crazy ideas

Prologue

Raccoon City, a small mid western town located in northern Pennsylvania is home to one of the largest pharmaceutical corporations known as the Umbrella corporation. Umbrella is responsible for the employment of the majority of the citizens of this small little city.

The Highscool is the focus of this story or rather the characters that attend Raccoon High. Among them is our protagonist Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, William Birkin, Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy, Forest Syper, Claire Redfield, and introducing new characters Karen LesProux, Mickelia Solvkiov, Christina Yamato, Victor Sanchez, Sennia Fowler aka the PartyGirl, Dee Jay, and Caroline Floyd and many others.

Chapter One- We all have to start somewhere

It was another boring day at Raccoon High, and Chris Redfield was excited as today he would be going up against his longtime Rivals the San Ramero High Knights. See Chris has always taken his Football career seriously he isn't the captain of the Football team for no reason. There are perks to being captain, popularity for one, and the chance to date the head cheerleader who just so happened to be Jill Valentine, perhaps the hottest girl in the entire school, and Chris although rather shy had mustard up the courage to ask her out, she of course excepted and they've been together ever since.

Like usual Albert Wesker was up to no good, he was always getting into trouble and he never seemed to remove his sunglasses, he'd even wear them at night. Anyway Wesker found himself in the principles office quite frequently, you could say that by now Principle Irons and he were good friends.

"Mr. Wesker, the principle will see you now" the sectary said

"Alright" Wesker responded as he got up from the chair and walked into the office of Brian Irons the Principle of Raccoon High.

"Albert, Albert, Albert, This makes your third visit to my office in less then two weeks, why do you feel that you have to be so disruptive hmm, it's almost as if you could careless about your education and more on pulling pranks and being a rebel, what do you have to say for yourself young man" Principle Irons rambled on

"yeah I have a question for you Brian, does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Wesker retorted

"Oh very funny you little prick, You can find the answer to that question and more in detention and if your father Oswald Spencer wasn't so wealthy I'd have you expelled by now you are without a doubt one heck of a spoiled brat, try to ease up on your wrong doings from now on and try to put more effort into your school work, now get out out of here and get back to class" Principle Irons said

"Alright, then I'll see you later Brian, useless as usual" Wesker responded

Just as he was leaving the principles office William Birkin with his nose firmly planted in his book bumped into Wesker.

"Why don't you try and look where you are walking bookworm" Wesker said angrily as he knocked the book from Birkin's hand to the ground and laughed

"Sorry Al, I guess I was just to involved with my studies, hahahaha" Birkin laughed nervously

"Whatever dweeb, don't catch me bumping into you like this ever again" Wesker said

Birkin didn't response he just picked up his book and adjusted his thick glasses. At that moment he caught a glimpse of an angel it was Annette Johansen, a beautiful blonde that William had always had a major crush on, but he never had the nerve to ask her out, not even once.

A huge smile came across Wesker's face as he too saw Annette, and this was the perfect opportunity, he spoke

"Annette, so when are you and I going to go out, huh?"

"Oh hi Albert, I didn't notice you why with your sunglasses and all, umm I don't know maybe Friday night? Pick me up about Eightish" Annette said blushing some

"Excellent I'll make sure to do so, hahahahahaha, your snooze you lose Will, see ya" Wesker said knocking the same book down to the ground again

"Jackass, man I can't believe it Annette said yes to his date, I'll never have the guts to talk with her, maybe he's right I am pathetic, someday I'll make it big, someday I'll invent something and Albert Wesker will be nothing but a jealous prick" Birkin said reaching down to get his book when he saw a slender hand also reaching down to help him pick it up, he looked up and my god there was Annette she was so close that he could smell her and she smelt like he thought that she would she was the perfect specimen, an angel, he couldn't believe it and of course he stumbled over his own words. She spoke first in a gentle soothing voice

"William Birkin right, sorry that Albert Wesker is such a prick to you, here you are, wow Advanced chemistry are you some kind of genius, that class is really..really hard, anyway nice chatting with you maybe we can do it again at lunch maybe?, I'd really love to have someone tutor me in that subject as you could believe I may be pretty but Chemistry isn't my thing, seriously..I mean all those complex equations and what not"

"Suuureee..Annette..I'd to, I can't believe you even know that I exist and won't Albert be mad aren't you and him an item?" William Birkin said stuttering some

"What? Oh hell no I don't really like him I was just leading him on, I'm more into the brainy guys not the pricks that are too good looking, I'd better go as Miss Gionne gets mad if were late to World history, she is a real bitch" Annette said

"Okay see you at lunch then?" William asked

"You bet" Annette said gently kissing him on his cheek as she walked away

Thinking to himself had all that really just happened or was he dreaming, Annette had just kissed him on his cheek and he had a date to tutor her at lunch.

In English class Leon S. Kennedy was forced to re sight the entire first act from Othello, he was so bad at public speaking and everyone was watching him, from across the room he saw Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine swapping spit, the new kids the Wolfpack they called themselves all huddled together the burnett with the accent was clearly the Alpha of the pack, and she was rather cute too, but she had such a thick accent that she was hard to understand at times, still she was beautiful, Karen he thought her name was, and then one of the guys said something

"Yo, today grandpa" it was that Victor, Victor Sanchez, he was also a member of that group, clearly he was more outspoken then the cute but shy asian girl Christina Yamato, even with her glasses she was quite the looker, Four eyes she had been called but she didn't mind it was a term of endearment, Leon has always had the yellow fever, ever since he could remember he called himself the asian persuasion and just like that another new student showed up. Principle Irons introduced her

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone I'd like you to say hello to ms Ada Wong, she is new here and today is her first day so please don't be so rude to her that she doesn't want to come back, oh and Mr. Kennedy please continue"

Mr. Josh Stone was a hard man, rather stern for a English teacher not to mention that he was the only African American on the payroll.

Sheva Alamor always gave him the googly eyes from her seat in the front of the class, she was a teacher's pet and very attractive for an African America girl.

"take your seat dear, there's an open one in the back next to ms Valentine, speaking of which knock that off you two, this is a public place and public displays of affection are forbidden" Mr. Stone said

"Sorry teach, I can't resist it she's just so damn pretty and I'm taking us to state if we beat San Ramero tonight, go Coons" Chris said

"That's Raccoon's Mr. Redfield, now be quite and please Mr. Kennedy, Othello" Mr. Stone said

"Right" Leon responded he was stunned by the sight of another cute asian girl he'd get to know this Ada Wong and heck maybe even get a chance to date her

Ada wasn't surprised that there was a loud Jock in the back of the class, in every Highschool there is always one, but who was the pretty boy at the front of the classroom, she was in love.

"psst, new girl, so like are you really smart or what, I'm Jill and I know you just moved here but I'd like to be friends, you game? Also if you'd like we need another Cheerleader for the big game, I can get you in, if your interested" Jill whispered to Ada as Ada seat down next to her

"umm, I don't really know, I guess so I mean I'm not sure, I could it sounds fun and I'd love to be friends with you Jill" Ada said

"meet me in the gym after school, I'll run through the routine, we'll have a few hours before the big game tonight, were going to out cheer those bimbos at San Ramero while Chris and the boys beat the stuffing out of their team and we go to state, you don't want to mess with a Raccoon" Jill said

"Okay sounds good Jill, by the way what is that boy's name, the one reading the boring Shakespeare play, he's a dream...sigh" Ada said staring at Leon while he struggled his way through Othello

"You mean Leon, oh I get it you like him don't you Ada" Chris interjected

"Mr. Redfield, Ms. Valentine, Ms. Wong, please keep your conversations to a minimal, I'll cut you a break Ada as you are new, but that's detention for both of you, now continue Mr. Kennedy" Mr. Stone said

"Wait, but the big game tonight, geez Mr. Stone have a heart" Jill boasted batting her eye lashes showing her big blue eyes and smiling cutely at him

"Oh heck, I won't force you to detention tonight, but tomorrow is a different story, Win big tonight Chris take us to state and tomorrow you will serve your time" Mr. Stone said

"you got it Mr. Stone" Chris said

"so anyway what have we all learned from Othello, racism is such a terrible thing, tomorrow we'll pick up with Romeo and Juliet, as we continue to explore the world of Shakespeare" Mr. Stone said dismissing the class just as the bell rang

"Bye Mr. Stone are you going to the game?" Sheva said winking causally

"oh high Sheva, and of course, make sure to cheer hard for our team" Mr. Stone said

In the hall after English class...

"late, I am so late" Rebecca Chambers said running right into Chris Redfield

"Ouchy, I'm so sorry this school is so big where is Advanced Chemistry anyway" Becca said

" That's ok, I'm Chris, Chris Redfield and yeah it's just down the hall third door on the right, aren't you a little young for highschool, you don't appear to be any older then my younger sister Claire, and she's still in middle school" Chris said

"Yeah I know Claire she's such a nice person, and I got bumped up because I'm soooo smart, I should be in eight grade with kids my own age but Principle Irons feels that I'd benefit from Advance classes" Becca said

"Chris sweetie, I'm hungry and it's time for lunch, nice to meet you Rebecca, come on honey" Jill said getting a little impatient

"Maybe we can all hang out sometime, well I better get going, thanks for pointing me in the right direction" Becca said smiling

"no problem Becca, hey I know come to the game tonight and show us your spirit, my sister Claire will be there so you can hang out with her if you want" Chris offered

"For sure Chris, I'll cheer so loud that you'd think I was one of the Cheerleaders, Sorry Jill I know your the lead Cheerleader and all, but we're all friends here and I think that a Raccoon is cute mascot, well I'd best be getting to class now see ya later" Becca said running toward Advanced Chemistry.

Just then Chris got another visitor, this guy he never particularly liked, it was his arch enemy Albert Wesker, that rich kid who always seemed to wear his dark aviator sunglasses. Chris never liked Wesker and he really hated how Wesker kept trying to steal Jill away from him. Like a dog Chris is territorial and Jill was his girl, he planned on marrying her if he made state and got his scholarship, he knew they were meant to be and like with every sappy love story it would have a happy ending, Chris would make sure of it.

"Jill, my sweet Jill, why are you with this hack, he'll botch up the big game and make us lose, your the lamest person I know Chris, You'll never be anything more then a pawn on this unholy chess board" Wesker said then laughed liked a crazy person

"I'm with Chris because, he treats me right and I love him with all my heart, and will continue to do so, and even if we don't win the game tonight I'm still going to cheer my pretty little head off, because that is what I want to do, and my dad even though he is a drunk I'm sure that he'll be there to support me like a good father does, if he doesn't have to stay too late at the used car lot that is" Jill said sticking her tongue out at Wesker

"Oh, snap she burned you Wesker" Chris added in

"One day Redfield, when I take over this city and the world you'll rue this day, all of you will rue it, I hope you fail, I'll enjoy watching you fail" Wesker said laughing again

"I really hate that guy, well let's go baby I think that Forest has saved us our usual spots in the cafeteria" Chris said smiling at his beloved

"Yeah I hate his guts too, and let's hope so, Forest is a nice guy and I heard that he tried out for a Lynyrd Skynyrd tribute band but they already had too many southern guys in the band" Jill added in

They shared another passionate kiss and then they laughed at Jill's little joke and walked to the Cafeteria, The big game now only a few hours away.

End of the first Chapter

Author's note:

We all know that the video game series of Resident Evil had changed how we feel about a Zombie Apocalypse and we meet the characters at different times in the series. I got this idea because I remember how socially awkward Highschool was... I wanted to see what the populous thought of this idea so I'm leaving open for reviews and comments, We all know that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine emerged as the series heroes but what if they all had been in Highschool together, so enjoy the rest of it as I slowly make it happen and look forward to more pop culture references, there are more to come.


End file.
